Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness
by DarkPhoenix101
Summary: Post DH, ignoring epilogue. The Trio return to Hogwarts for the Seventh Year they missed. But hopes of a peaceful last year are dashed when a new evil rises and another prophecy is made. Starts R/Hr and H/G but will end H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 1: Summer at the Burrow

Harry Potter lay in his bed, staring at the pattern the early morning sunlight made on the ceiling as it shone through the trees surrounding the Burrow. He was alone in the room. Ron, who shared the bedroom, had got up early and left while Harry was still asleep. Idly Harry wondered about this odd behaviour on the part of his friend, as he was usually the one who had to wake up Ron.

Realising it would soon be breakfast time, he reluctantly got out of bed and after a quick visit to the bathroom to shower and shave, returned to his room to dress.

As he pulled on clean clothes, Harry reflected on the difference a few weeks could make. A few weeks ago he had been fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, after months of travelling the country with Ron and Hermione, trying to locate and destroy the Horcruxes. Now the Horcruxes had all been destroyed, Voldemort was dead, never to return, and he could finally get on with his life, without constantly worrying about a madman after his blood.

A few more weeks would bring yet another change as he, together with his two friends, returned to Hogwarts for the seventh year they had missed. At first he and Ron had been reluctant to return, but Hermione with the help of Arthur and Molly Weasley, had eventually convinced them about the importance of taking their NEWTS. Harry grinned when he realised that one advantage of returning a year late was that he would be in the same year as his girlfriend Ginny and share most of her classes.

As he made his way downstairs to the kitchen Harry decided that he really was lucky. A couple of months ago he believed he would have to sacrifice his own life to defeat Riddle. But he had after all survived. He had a beautiful girlfriend, great friends and the prospect of a trouble free last year at school. Things couldn't be better.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Molly by the stove, cooking bacon and eggs and greeted her pleasantly.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley." He smiled at his hostess.

"Oh hello Harry dear," she replied as she continued to prod the contents of her frying pan with a fork. "Have you been up long?"

"Nah not really," he responded, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Out in the garden somewhere." She nodded towards the window "Perhaps you could find them and say breakfast is almost ready?"

"Sure thing Mrs Weasley," and with these words Harry made his way out of the Burrow and started looking around for his two friends.

He could see no sign of them anywhere but as he passed close to Mr Weasley's shed he heard the sound of soft giggling coming from behind it. Harry hesitated. He knew Ron and Hermione were now together and didn't want to interrupt them, but he was sure Ron would not be pleased at missing breakfast, even for the sake of snogging his girlfriend.

"Ron, Hermione, are you there?" Harry called out their names loudly and heard hurried movements from behind the shed. After giving them a moment to sort themselves out, he walked round the building to come face to face with his two best friends.

They stood noticeably apart, their faces flushed and hair and clothing dishevelled. As he took in their rumpled appearance Harry felt an odd sense of desolation creep over him, a feeling that only intensified when he noticed Hermione's smudged lipstick and the traces of it around Ron's mouth.

Feeling acutely embarrassed Harry mumbled "Um.. Mrs Weasley asked me to tell you breakfast is ready." Hermione was staring fixedly at the ground, avoiding Harry's gaze. Ron was oblivious to her embarrassment and grinned broadly at the mention of breakfast.

"Great, I'm starved!" He looked at his girlfriend. "How about you love?"

"Yeah, me too," she muttered, still not looking at Harry. "But I think I'll go freshen up first"

With these words, Hermione dashed away towards the Burrow, leaving the two boys alone. Ron looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged and started toward the house at a more sedate pace, Harry following him.

"Ron, you've got lipstick on your mouth," Harry told him.

"Oh, right!" Ron wiped it away on the sleeve of his shirt, looking a little abashed

"So..." Harry began tentatively "Things between you and Hermione are going well?"

"Terrific!" Ron grinned at his best friend "Hermione must have been having us on all these years. There's a right firecracker under that bookworm image she likes to give out!"

Harry did not reply to this. Hearing Ron talk about Hermione like that made him even more uncomfortable. After so many years of closeness with his friends it was disconcerting they now shared something in which he had no part

Harry remained standing at the entrance to the Burrow while Ron hurried inside, intent on breakfast. He sighed, running fingers through his already untidy hair. He had started the morning in such an optimistic mood, but now he felt more than a little depressed and he was not really sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year.

A/N My thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on alert or made it a favourite. This chapter may seem to be going off on a tangent but I promise it is important to the plot. We'll be back with Harry and co. next chapter.

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

It was with a weary sigh that Hestia Wellborne rose from her chair and headed towards the small kitchen of her cottage. After nearly an hour of procrastinating she had at last summoned up the will to make herself supper.

She actually had little appetite but knew she needed to eat. She was more tired than hungry, but then she often was tired these days, a consequence of her age.

Although witches and wizards were longer lived than muggles, this was mostly the result of magic being able to cure so many diseases against which muggle medicine was powerless. But ninety-eight was an advanced age even for a witch, and tonight Hestia was feeling her years.

As she was taking saucepans from the kitchen cupboard she heard the door of her cottage open and the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Rosie?" she called out." What have you come back for?"

She thought it was the young witch who came in the afternoons to help around the house. Rosie was a pleasant enough girl and Hestia did find her a great help, although the young woman's constant prattle about the latest village gossip and her seemingly endless parade of boyfriends was a little wearing.

Looking towards the kitchen door she saw a figure standing in the hallway and knew at once it was not Rosie. Although the intruder's face was shadowed she could tell by the silhouette it was a man, and a very tall man at that. Alarmed, Hestia reached for her wand.

In her youth Hestia had been an expert duellist, and had once been runner up in a national tournament. But that had been many years ago. Muscles once strong were now weak, reflexes once razor sharp were dulled by the verdigris of age. Before she could even point her wand at the intruder she was blasted back against the kitchen wall, the wand flying from her hand.

Hestia heard rapid footsteps approaching then screamed as a savage hand gripped her hair, forcing her to look up.

"No!" Hestia gasped in horror at the face of her assailant. She had recognised him at once. "No, it isn't possible, you're dead!"

"But as you can see witch, I am not dead!" The voice was dark and seductive, almost silky. It sent shivers of fear through her. "Now old woman, tell me the location of the Scroll of Ravenclaw!"

Dread gripped her heart as she realised what his purpose was. But she would not reveal this information, even if she had to give her life to protect it.

"I don't know what you mean," Hestia mumbled then cried out as she was struck viciously across the face.

"Do not lie to me, old woman." The hand that gripped her hair twisted it further, pulling her head back cruelly. "I know you were the Unspeakable who studied that artefact at the Department of Mysteries. I know you authored a secret report on it's location. Now tell me where to find it!" The hand that gripped her hair tightened again.

Tears of pain and fear trickled down Hestia's face but she remained defiant. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"We shall see!" He raised his wand, touching it to her forehead. "_Legilimens_!"

She felt the mental intrusion and reacted instantaneously. She was an accomplished Occlumens and although her body was weak, her mind was still strong. There was a brief but savage struggle then the man staggered slightly as she forced him out of her mind. Hestia felt elated, but her triumph was to prove short lived.

"Your mind is strong," he commented. "But even the strongest mind can be broken. _Crucio_!"

She screamed as intolerable agony flooded through her frail body. Again she felt his mental intrusion but distracted by the pain was unable to resist, unable to stop the memory he sought rising to the surface of her consciousness. Suddenly he released her and she collapsed to the floor sobbing, defeated and broken.

"How ingenious!" Dark laughter filled the little kitchen. "Hidden in the most obvious place, where no one would think to look!"

Painfully, Hestia looked up at him. Noticing her gaze he stepped back and pointed his wand at her.

She knew he was going to kill her, knew he would not allow her to survive and spread the knowledge of his purpose to the rest of the Wizarding World. Strangely, she felt no fear. She was old now and had led a full life, one of quiet pleasure and achievement. She had accomplished everything she wished to accomplish, and now she was prepared to face death and experience whatever lay beyond it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Calmly, Hestia watched as the deadly green light sped towards her.

Then all was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 3: Ginny's Disappointment

A week had passed since Harry had found his two friends behind Mister Weasley's shed and all three of the Golden Trio, together with Ginny, were sitting down to breakfast with elder Weasleys. The polite conversation around the kitchen table was interrupted by a loud exclamation.

"Good Lord!"

Molly looked towards her husband with concern.

"What is it, dear?"

In explanation Arthur Weasley turned the copy of the Daily Prophet he had been reading so they could see the headline.

**MYSTERY DEATH OF FORMER UNSPEAKABLE- AURORS BAFFLED!**

Beneath that was a picture that unusually for a wizarding photograph was motionless. It was of a thin elderly woman and had been clearly taken after death. Turning the paper again, Arthur Weasley read the accompanying article.

_"Two days ago the body of ninety-eight year old witch Hestia Wellborne was discovered at her cottage in Hogsmeade. Her maid Rosalind Kirby raised the alarm on finding the body during her morning visit._

_Hestia worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries for nearly half a century before retiring eighteen years ago. Details of the nature of her work are not known but are rumoured to have included a number of very sensitive projects. More worrying still, anonymous Ministry sources suggest that Dark Magic has been implicated in her death. _

_Recently elected Minister for Magic Kinglsey Shaklebolt refused to comment on these rumours, stating that investigations are ongoing and that an official statement will be made when definite facts are available._

_Is this mysterious death a tragic accident or the result of murder? And if the latter is this some private act of vengeance or the work of a new Dark Lord on the rise?"_

"Did you know her, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her husband after he finished reading.

Arthur shrugged. "Only by sight. She retired just before I was appointed head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. I don't think I ever actually spoke to her but she was a very quiet, private person who liked to keep to herself."

"Do you think the Prophet is right?" Ron asked. "Could this be the work of a new Dark Lord, or Death Eaters at least?"

"Oh nonsense!" Ginny snorted. "There are no Death Eaters left, not any important ones anyway!"

"I don't think we should dismiss the idea out of hand Ginny," Hermione cautioned. "Everyone ignoring Voldemort and pretending he wasn't a problem was how he got so powerful in the first place."

Harry looked at his best female friend in surprise. "I'd have expected you to be more sceptical about this, Hermione."

"Yes, well I was sceptical about the Hallows too, and I turned out to be wrong about that." Hermione looked a little embarrassed. "I've decided I need to try and be more open minded. Only a fool refuses to learn from her mistakes."

Ron chuckled. "That's great love. We'll have you believing in Nargles and Snorkacks before you know where you are!"

Hermione glared at her boyfriend venomously. "I wouldn't count on it, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry could sense a quarrel in the making and decided he ought to try and distract Hermione before it got out of hand.

"So do you think this death they've reported is really anything to worry about?"

Hermione looked thoughtful as she replied. "We shouldn't discount the possibility entirely, but I do think it's rather unlikely. All the really powerful and influential Death Eaters are either dead of in Azkaban. I expect there are a lot of small fry who escaped, but I'm sure Shaklebolt will round them up eventually. I just don't see that there are any Voldemort supporters left with the resources or influence to rebuild the Death Eater movement."

"I'm sure that's right, dear," Mrs Weasley agreed. "The Prophet is just making a big thing out of it to sell more papers."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other three who seemed quite happy to accept the Weasley matriarch's view. Harry wasn't completely reassured and wanted to discuss it further with Hermione, but the subject was driven far from everyone's minds when four post owls flew in the open window, depositing letter beside the plates of each of the teenagers.

Each letter was sealed with the Hogwart's crest and the four looked at each other uncertainly. As Seventh Years each of them, along with Neville and possibly Luna, were eligible for the position of Head Boy or Head Girl.

"Go ahead, dear," Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry. "Open it!"

Harry tore the envelope open and starting to read the letter.

Dear Mister Potter

_I am pleased to confirm your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your Seventh Year. Term will begin on 1__st__ September. Please find enclosed the list of required books and equipment along with your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, which will leave from Platform 93/4 at 11am. _

_Also enclosed is the badge for Head Boy and I trust you will accept this important responsibility. Although there were several worthy candidates for the position, I believe you are clearly the most deserving and I am confident you will be a credit to both Gryffindor and the school._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry turned the opened letter up and a small object dropped into his hand. He stared in amazement at the gleaming badge.

"I'm Head Boy!" He whispered the words in disbelief.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes, congratulations, dear." Molly smiled at him.

"Congratulations, mate!" Although Ron's voice sounded hearty, his smile was a little strained. Harry knew his friend had always dreamed of being Head Boy and promised himself to have a private word with Ron later.

He turned to Ginny, who was eagerly opening her own letter. Harry watched her, his heart breaking because he felt almost certain she was going to be disappointed.

"I'm a prefect again," Ginny said dejectedly, her face a picture of disappointment. "Just a prefect!"

Harry put his arm around his girlfriend in consolation. He was just about to say something comforting when there was a shriek from Hermione.

"I'm Head Girl!"

Although no one apart from Ginny was particularly surprised by this there was a chorus of congratulations. Ron hugged his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"That's great, Hermione!"

Ginny just stared at Hermione, then suddenly rose from the table and dashed away. Harry got up as well to follow her.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr and Mrs Weasley," he addressed his hosts, "I'd better have a word with her."

The two elder Weasleys nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. Leaving the kitchen, Harry found his girlfriend in the hall staring moodily at the Weasley's magical clock.

"Are you all right, Ginny?"

She turned to face him, and Harry knew at once she was on the verge of tears.

"Not as all right as Hermione, it seems, as McGonagall thinks she would make the better Head Girl!"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, you know if last year had been normal, Hermione would have been Head Girl."

"This isn't last year," Ginny snapped. "Tell me Harry, do you think Hermione is a better witch than me?"

Harry groaned inside. This was not a question he really wanted to answer, at least not honestly.

"You do!" Ginny accused him. She glared at Harry furiously. "You're like everyone else, taken in by all this 'brightest witch of her age' nonsense. Well she may know a lot of stuff from books, but I could get the better of her in a duel any day!"

"Ginny, you and Hermione are supposed to be friends. Duelling her isn't something you should be thinking about." Harry didn't like the stubborn expression on Ginny's face and fervently hoped she wouldn't try anything foolish. He didn't want his girlfriend to get hexed into the middle of the next millennium, which is what he was pretty certain would happen if she ever tried to take on Hermione. "I know you're disappointed about not getting Head Girl, but try to be happy for Hermione."

"Happy for her?" Ginny snorted. "I suppose you're happy for her and don't care how I feel? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, Harry!"

"And Hermione's one of my best friends," Harry replied reasonably. "I shouldn't have to choose between the two."

"Well you do have to choose," Ginny told him. "As your girlfriend I should come first, and if you don't see it that way Harry, you should rethink your priorities."

Before he could even think of a reply, Ginny stormed off towards the front door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be in the garden. Come and find me when you're ready to apologise."

Harry groaned again. He certainly didn't want to be on Ginny's bad side, but neither did her want to be disloyal to Hermione, who he really believed deserved to be Head Girl. Harry felt it was very unfair of Ginny to put him in this position.

"Having problems, mate?"

He turned to find Ron walking towards him.

"Yeah!" Harry admitted. "Ginny's upset Hermione got Head Girl instead of her."

"Thought so!" Ron shrugged. "Still, we all knew Hermione would be the one."

Harry nodded. He suddenly remembered Ron's own look of disappointment earlier. "Ron, are you upset I got Head Boy instead of you?"

"Nah, not really." Ron saw Harry look of scepticism. "Really Harry, it's okay! Sure I've dreamed about it, but that's all it really was, a dream. I'd probably be rubbish at it in reality. You'll make a much better job of it than me and you and Hermione will be a great team!"

"Thanks Ron!"

Ron just then noticed Hermione heading towards him, and with a wink to Harry went to meet her. Harry intended to go into the garden after Ginny, but he was distracted by the sight of Hermione grabbing Ron by the shirt and dragging him up the stairs. In spite of himself, Harry couldn't resist listening to their conversation.

"Hermione, where are we going?"

"My room!" Hermione's voice was almost a growl. "I want to celebrate being Head Girl!"

"But Ginny…"

"Ginny will probably be mopping in the garden for hours," Hermione told him. "She won't disturb us."

"Love, it's only nine in the morning," Ron protested. "What if your mother comes looking for us?"

"I'll lock the door, Ron. You know no one in the house can break my locking spells, not even Harry."

Harry crept closer and saw the couple half way up the stairs. Hermione was staring at Ron with an intense, almost feral expression.

"She'd still guess what we're doing."

"I don't care!" Hermione replied. "We're both of age Ron, and what we do in private is our own business. Don't you want to make love to me?"

"Of course I do, but…"

What Ron had been about to say Harry would never discover, because Hermione pulled him towards her and crushed her lips to his, kissing him with a passionate intensity Harry had never imagined his studious friend had within her. When she finally released Ron, he looked dazed.

"Come on!" Hermione pulled her now unresisting boyfriend up the stairs and they disappeared from sight.

To say Harry was stunned would be an understatement. Over the last seven years he had become very fond of Hermione and admired her deeply. He knew she wasn't perfect; she could be stubborn and a bit of a nag sometimes and tended to have a bit too much respect for rules and authority. Bur these flaws were outweighed by her many virtues; not only was she a brilliant and very formidable witch, she was a deeply caring person and someone who would always be unflinchingly loyal to her friends. But now he had seen another, and quite unexpected side of her; that of a passionate and sensuous young woman. She had looked at Ron like a tigress about to devour her prey.

_"I wonder what it would be like if she looked at me like that?"_

Harry gasped. The thought had come unbidden into his mind and it was suddenly as though a key had been turned inside him, releasing something long buried and suppressed. His imagination went into overdrive, flooding his brain with a kaleidoscope of wickedly seductive images; kissing Hermione, his hands teasing and caressing her flesh, the two of them naked falling onto a bed as Hermione opened her legs so he could nestle between her thighs and slide into her…

"_No!" _Harry thought desperately. _"I mustn't think of her that way. She's my friend that's all. Like a sister to me."_ He repeated the thought like a mantra against evil. _"She like a sister to me!"_

Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm down and come to terms with what had just happened. He attempted to persuade himself it was just a momentary aberration. He was very close to Hermione after all, and in spite of her bookish ways there was no denying she was an extremely attractive girl. And he was a normal teenage male, so it was not surprising he should have a sexual thought about her at some point; it didn't actually mean anything. Hermione was with Ron and he with Ginny and he was quite content for it to remain that way.

And Harry was still trying to convince himself of that as he went out into the garden to patch things up with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 4: The Shadow in the Alley

_A/N Well some people weren't too happy with the last chapter and it's R/Hr interaction. I'm not going to apologise though. This is an adult rated story set after DH but without the epilogue and I want it to be realistic. It would not be that if I ignored the relationships already established in canon or pretended they were not doing what the majority of couples do. I will mention there is an important plot reason why Hermione should not be 'innocent' in this story._

"What's taking them so long?" Harry muttered as he leaned on the wall next to the fireplace.

"Probably fixing up their faces," Ron replied with a shrug. "You know what girls are like!"

"Well they'd better hurry up!" Harry responded. "It's after one already and we've a lot to get done this afternoon."

Ron just nodded and settled back on the sofa, reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry sighed, not really wanting to spend the afternoon getting their school supplies in Diagon Alley, but he knew it had to be done. At least Ginny was talking to him again. After giving him the cold shoulder for two days she had finally relented and forgiven him. Harry grinned triumphantly as he remembered sneaking into Mister Weasley's shed with her the previous night. She had forgiven him very thoroughly indeed.

"And just what are you smirking about?" Ron asked, looking up from his magazine again.

Harry froze, not having any desire at all to share with Ron what he was up to with his sister. Fortunately he did not have to.

"Never mind!" Ron told him, getting up. "The girls are coming. Anyway I don't want to know!"

Harry turned to see Hermione and Ginny walking through the door. They were both dressed like typical Muggle teenagers, wearing tank tops and shorts. They made a very attractive pair, Harry thought, even though Hermione towered over the red headed girl. She was normally several inches taller than Ginny but today Harry's girlfriend looked diminutive next to her, and he suddenly realised Hermione was wearing high heels.

He couldn't help comparing the two of them. They were both unquestionably very attractive girls and although Harry thought Ginny had the edge over the older girl in natural prettiness she rather negated that by the way she presented herself. Like many teenagers, Ginny was too heavy handed with make up, using it more as a flag of maturity than an aid to beauty. Hermione was much more subtle, enhancing her features without being too blatant.

He couldn't deny though that Hermione had the better figure. Ginny, with her small breasts and narrow hips looked rather boyish whereas Hermione, although slender, had the generous feminine curves of a mature woman. There was no suggestion of weakness about her however, the toned stomach and smoothly muscular limbs hinting at a level of conditioning surprising in someone so devoted to academic pursuits.

"You look great, Hermione!" Ron kissed her cheek. "What's with the shoes though?"

"I'm trying to get the hang of wearing heels for school," Hermione explained. "I'm Head Girl so I thought a bit of extra height would enhance my authority."

"Not sure you really need to," Ron chuckled. "I'd submit to your authority any day!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed his name, her face scarlet at that highly suggestive remark.

"We'd better get going," Harry told them gruffly. He wanted to divert them from any quarrel but he was also uncomfortable with anything that hinted at intimacy between them. He kept telling himself this was just brotherly protectiveness.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione agreed, walking over to the fireplace and picking up a jar of floo powder.

He couldn't stop himself watching her. The heels made her walk with a very seductive sway and Harry found himself thinking they made her legs and bottom look fantastic.

"Harry!" The icy tone in Ginny's voice broke in to his reflections and looking round he saw her glaring furiously at him, arms folded over her chest. "Just why are you ogling Hermione?"

He felt panicked for a second at being caught. Hermione looked at him curiously while Ron frowned. But he quickly found an out.

"I wasn't ogling," He responded mildly. "I was just wondering how someone who doesn't play sport looks so fit."

"And what makes you think I don't participate in sport," Hermione enquired, smiling. "Quidditch isn't the only sport in the world, you know. Or the best when it comes to fitness."

"As though you would know anything about quidditch!"

Harry winced at Ginny's tone. Ever since Hermione had got her Head Girl badge, Ginny had been distant and hostile with her. He had hoped getting ready for today's trip would give them the chance to heal that breach by bonding over the usual feminine preoccupation with appearance but that plainly hadn't happened. Hermione had obviously picked up on Ginny's hostility because she snapped back at her just as icily.

"Well I know poncing around on a broom for hours doing next to nothing isn't the best way to stay in shape!"

Ginny glared angrily at her and Ron frowned at his girlfriend as well, annoyed that she should be so dismissive of his beloved quidditch. Once again Harry reluctantly found himself stepping into the role of peacemaker.

"Maybe we could discuss the merits of different sports later?" he suggested. "At the moment we need to get going." Taking the jar of floo powder from Hermione, he flung a handful into the fireplace, turning the flames a vivid green. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

He stepped into the flames and seconds later appeared in the wizarding pub, brushing soot off his jeans. He was relieved it was deserted apart from Tom the barman. The last thing Harry needed was a crowd of witches and wizards, eager to get his autograph or shake the hand of the Saviour of the wizarding world.

Ron emerged from the flames a few seconds later, closely followed by Ginny, both of them still looking rather peeved. Hermione appeared last and almost fell when her heels slipped on the floor. Luckily Harry caught her in time.

"Thanks Harry," she said breathlessly. "These shoes are trickier than I thought!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of them." Harry hauled her upright, noticing that her eyes were now on the same level as his. "Hey, you're as tall as me in those shoes!"

"Taller!" She claimed, smiling mischievously.

"Are not!" he contradicted

"Are so!"

Laughing, they started standing on tiptoe and then taking little jumps into the air to overtop the other.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop acting like children!"

Desisting from the game, he looked at Ginny, once more surprised by her sharp tone. Her attitude was starting to get on Harry's nerves. Ron just rolled his eyes, although Harry thought he actually looked more amused than annoyed.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ron suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Harry led the way out of the pub's back door. He tapped his wand on the brick Tom had shown him so long ago and watched as the wall morphed to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Where shall we go first then?" Harry asked as they walked through the arch.

"We need to get our schoolbooks so let's go to Flourish and Botts," Hermione suggested.

"Oh please!" Ginny said scornfully. "I don't want to wait hours while you browse. We're not all bookworms Hermione. Anyway, I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Me too!" Ron agreed.

"I need to go to Gringotts, so let's split up," Harry suggested. "We can meet up with Hermione in the bookshop later."

They agreed to this and went their separate ways.

Harry moved through the alley, keeping closely to the side and trying not to let anyone get a clear look at his face. There were not that many people in Diagon Alley today, but he was still anxious not to be recognised. He made it halfway to the Wizarding Bank when there was a sudden distraction.

_"Harry Potter."_

Harry started, looking around him. The voice had seemed to come from that deserted side alley on his left. It had been a faint whisper, almost a hiss and for a second he wondered if it might have been a snake. Then he dismissed the notion; since the Horcrux inside him had been destroyed he was no longer a Parselmouth.

"Hello?"

He moved cautiously into the alleyway. It was filled with empty crates and rubbish sacks but there were no obvious hiding places and it appeared deserted. It was very dim in there though and he wondered if someone way lurking at the back

"Hello ," Harry called again. "Is there someone there?"

Absolute silence greeted his ears.

Harry was sure he had heard something and spoke impatiently. "If you're trying to get my autograph you're going the wrong way about it!"

Again there was no reply. He had just decided he must have imagined the voice when he distinctly heard a low chuckle.

With blinding speed Harry drew his wand.

"LUMOS!" He shouted.

What was revealed in the sudden light made him gasp in shock. There against the far wall of the alleyway was a dim figure. Even in the light of his wand he could barely make it out. It was a barely perceptible shadow, ghostly and transparent and he realised he could actually see the far wall through it. Then it faded away as if nothing had been there, yet in the few seconds it had been visible Harry had caught a glimpse of a scaly reptilian body and bat like, diaphanous wings.

He stared at the wall, still not believing what he had seen. The creature had been like nothing he had ever heard of. Nothing in his Magical Creature classes or any conversation with Hermione had suggested anything similar. It had looked more like something from a muggle horror film than anything that inhabited the Wizarding world.

He told himself he must have imagined it. The last year had been very hard for him after all, so it was only natural it would take its toll sometime. And things were a bit stressful now with preparation for Hogwarts and all the tension between Hermione and Ginny. He just needed to relax more.

Harry had just persuaded himself of that when he heard a low chuckle just behind him. He froze, dread suddenly gripping his heart, a dread that turned to terror as he felt the chill blast of an icy breath on the back of his neck and a smell suddenly assailed his nostrils, as foetid and noisome as the stench of an opened grave. Harry knew then that there was something here with him, something monstrous, something loathsome and unholy and we wanted to turn and face it, to confront whatever it was that menaced him. But he couldn't move, his limbs were paralysed as though he had been hit with an Immobilus charm. He realised dimly that he was more frightened now than he had ever been in his life, more than when he had faced Quirrel or the Basilisk or Dementors; more even than when he had fought Voldemort.

That low dreadful chuckle came again, this time directly in his left ear. And then Harry was no longer in a dim musty alleyway but somewhere else, as frigid and dark as the spaces between the stars. He was aware of nothing else, nothing except the fell and deadly presence behind him, nothing except the cold and the dark and the reek of evil.

"Harry?"

He looked round in confusion. He was in a dimly lit alley, warm and humid in the summer heat. He heard the sudden tapping of high heels on the cobblestones and then Hermione was peering anxiously at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. "Goodness, you look terrible!"

He wanted to tell her everything, felt an overwhelming desire to confess what he had experienced but something held him back. He knew from bitter experience how sceptical Hermione could be about anything outside accepted knowledge and he feared she would just laugh at him.

"I'm all right," he assured her. "I thought I heard something in here, but I was mistaken. It's a bit stuffy and I got dizzy for a minute."

"Hermione looked concerned. "Maybe we should go to Saint Mungo's and have a Healer look at you."

"There's no need for that," Harry assured her. "I'm fine."

"Still, it might be best to…"

"I said I'm fine!" Harry snapped at her, then was instantly remorseful when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry!" He drew her into a hug. "I didn't mean to snap. I guess I'm just tired."

Pulling away Hermione looked at him with some amusement. "I'm not surprised, judging from the blissful expression Ginny had on her face when she came to bed at three in the morning!" She winked at him. "Too much of that can be bad for you Harry!"

"Speaking from personal experience are you?" Harry shot back with a grin.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Perhaps we should talk about something else," she suggested hurriedly.

"All right," Harry agreed. "What's happening between you and Ginny?"

"She's jealous of me," Hermione said simply. "I'm sure you've already figured it out Harry. She wanted to be Head Girl and resents me for getting the position instead."

"She's being very childish," Harry said.

"Yes, she is," Hermione agreed. "The trouble is she's too used to getting her own way. Being the youngest and the only girl her parents have always indulged her. Hopefully she'll get over it soon." She smiled at him and shrugged. "Don't you think we should be on our way, Harry?"

He nodded in agreement and they both headed back into the main alley. Yet when they separated to go their different ways, Harry suddenly felt uneasy and glanced nervously behind him. Somehow, just being with Hermione had made him feel safe, although if the experience had been real and not some strange hallucination he had no idea what she could have done to protect him.

But it must have been his imagination, Harry thought. It was just too bizarre to be anything else. He told himself it was delayed shock from the war; he had duelled Voldemort and had actually died and come back to life, which was surely traumatic enough to unsettle anyone's nerves. He just needed to relax more.

Nonetheless, Harry did not feel entirely secure until he was safely inside Gringotts and that dim alley was completely out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 5: Quarrels and Conversation

For several nights after visiting Diagon Alley, Harry's dreams had been troubled. At times he had woken in a cold sweat after dreaming of that shadowed alley and the thing he had seen there. During the day as well he had felt uneasy when alone and sometimes found himself looking over his shoulder to make sure there was nothing there. After a week however, the dreams stopped and Harry became more like his usual self. There were in any case other things to worry about.

The tension between Ginny and Hermione was getting worse. Ginny was now barely speaking to the older girl, and at times Harry had seen her staring at Hermione's back and fingering her wand. He had been quick to step in and distract her on those occasions, but he was getting tired of the situation, which was starting to take its toll on their relationship. Ginny was fun loving and passionate, but she could also be very childish and Harry was beginning to wonder if she was the right girl for him after all.

Things had not been that peaceful between Ron and Hermione either. With school only a few weeks away Hermione was anxious they should be prepared and urged the two boys to study the Seventh Year material. Harry had grumbled about this a little but acquiesced; after his unsettling experience in Diagon Alley he actually welcomed the distraction. Ron was not so cooperative; he stubbornly refused to study at all, much to Hermione's disgust. It was on a Sunday afternoon things came to a head.

"Ron, put that magazine away for a while and join us."

Ron was reading another Quidditch magazine, while Harry and Hermione perused their new transfiguration textbooks.

"Oh, lighten up Hermione," Ron told her. "We don't go back to Hogwarts for more than two weeks. We'll have enough time to worry about classes then."

"It's important to be prepared, Ron," Hermione informed him primly. "Remember we've been away from school over a year, we need to get back into the habit of studying."

Ron shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter anyway. We're all seen as war heroes, we can get any jobs we want, NEWTS or not."

"You might find people have short memories, Ronald." Hermione shot back. "But fine, if you can't be bothered to try I won't waste time on you." She slammed her textbook shut and stood up abruptly. "But if you can't find a job in a year's time because you failed all your NEWTS don't come whining to me!"

Hermione stormed away, leaving the two boys alone.

Harry looked at his friend accusingly. "Ron, couldn't you just try and humour her a bit?"

Tossing the magazine aside, Ron stood up and walked towards the window. He stared out at the garden, his face troubled.

"I don't think it would do any good mate. No matter what I do it won't be good enough for her."

Harry got to his feet and stood behind his best friend, laying his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, Hermione's not that demanding. As long as you try she'd be happy."

"She scares me sometimes, Harry." Ron admitted. "She's brilliant and talented and powerful and I'm none of those things. I'm just an ordinary wizard."

"And you think she doesn't intimidate me too?" Harry asked. "Hell, she could probably take both of us in a duel single handed without working up a sweat!" Ron grinned weakly. Harry was trying to lighter the sombre mood but they both knew there was more than a grain of truth behind the humour. "Why don't you go and try to patch things up?"

Ron grimaced. "I think I'd better let her cool down a bit first." He looked at Harry uncertainly. "I don't suppose you'd …"

"You want me to put a good word in for you?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "If you could Harry. She always listens to you."

Harry sighed. The things he did for friendship. "All right."

Harry left the Burrow and walked across the Weasley's garden, heading for a place he knew Hermione always went when she wished to be alone, a shady willow tree on the edge of the Weasley property.

He found her there under the hanging branches, her back to him as she muttered incantations. She was obviously practising the material they has just studied, her hands extended towards a rock that was morphing into different shapes. As Harry watched, it transformed into a cup, then a rabbit, followed by a variety of other animals and birds. The outline of the creatures flickered wildly during the changes and Harry frowned in puzzlement at the instability of the transfigurations; Hermione was usually much more adept with a wand than this. Then he gasped in surprise, realising something he should have noticed at once; her hands were empty, she was not holding a wand!

"That's incredible!"

Hermione spun round, clutching her chest, and the rock she had been transfiguring abruptly resumed its former shape.

"Harry!" She looked part relieved and part angry. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry!" Harry's apology was merely perfunctory. He was still amazed at what she had been doing. "When did you learn wandless magic?"

"It's just something I've been trying recently," she told him. " I found non verbal casting so easy I thought I'd try wandless too." She shrugged. "So far it's working out quite well."

"It's amazing," Harry looked at her admiringly. "I can barely do non verbal magic, let alone wandless."

Hermione laughed, flushing a little at his praise. "Don't sell yourself short, Harry. You're pretty good at magic yourself!"

"Not like you!" Harry frowned, hesitating before he broached the tricky subject of Ron. "Hermione…"

She raised her hand to forestall him. "I know what you're going so say Harry. You want me to patch things up with Ron." Hermione gave him an odd, calculating look. "All right, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

Not replying she walked to the tree and sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to her. Puzzled, Harry sat down beside her.

"I'll patch things up with Ron if you tell me what really happened to you last week in Diagon Alley!"

This was the last thing Harry had expected to hear. "Nothing happened to me," he stammered. "I just…"

"Oh come off it, Harry!" she interrupted. "Don't give me that nonsense about feeling dizzy. You were scared, more scared than I've ever seen you before. Now please, tell me what happened to you."

"I don't think you'd believe me," Harry groaned.

"Try me!" She looked straight into his eyes and reached out to squeeze his hand. "I told you I was trying to be more open minded. Just tell me, Harry, no matter how strange it sounds."

Reluctantly, Harry described the events of the previous week and the creature he had seen. As he spoke Hermione was staring at the ground, a slight frown on her face. After he finished she was silent for nearly a minute.

"I've never heard of anything like that," she said at last.

"I told you," Harry replied in exasperation. "I said you wouldn't believe me!"

"I didn't say I don't believe you," she responded sharply. "Just because I haven't heard of something, doesn't mean it can't exist. But we'll be back at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks so we could…"

"Look in the library?" Harry couldn't help grinning as he finished her sentence.

She appeared startled for a second before her lips twitched into a rueful smile. "Am I really that predictable?"

"When it involves books, yes!" He chuckled as he dodged the mock punch she threw at him. "Thanks Hermione!"

"For what ?"

"For believing me. I really don't know what I'd do without you!"

Hermione beamed at him. "You're welcome Harry. There is something else I could suggest though. Your patronus."

"My patronus?" He was confused, wondering what she meant.

"Well think about it, Harry. The patronus is a projection of positive emotions like hope and happiness. If this creature is really as evil as you think, your patronus might have the same effect on it as it would on a dementor."

"I never thought of that," Harry replied then grinned at her. "That's brilliant, Hermione!"

His female best friend shrugged. "We can't be sure it will work but it does seem reasonable."

Harry felt an immense sense of relief. His experience in Diagon Alley had shaken him more than he would admit, even to himself. The thought that he might have an effective defence was reassuring,

"Thanks Hermione," he said at last. "What would I do without you?"

Hermione chuckled, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Oh you'd probably have failed all your OWL's and ended up starving in the gutter!"

"Oh thanks a lot!" He pretended to be offended but as Hermione grinned at him, Harry just couldn't keep up the pretence and burst out laughing, Hermione joining in.

"Well," she said at last when they had recovered their composure, "I'd better go talk to Ron." She leaned forward and hugged her friend. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yes, later." Harry muttered as she got to her feet and marched towards the Burrow. His heart was pounding furiously. Her body had felt so soft and vibrant against him and as he watched her walk away he couldn't help noting again her decidedly voluptuous figure.

"_Stop it!" _he commanded himself sternly. _"She just your friend; you mustn't think like that. Hermione's with Ron and you're with Ginny and that's just the way it has to be."_

Wearily Harry got to his feet and headed back towards the Burrow, deciding to try and find Ginny. Hopefully spending some time with her would help him forget these inappropriate feelings for his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 6: On the Hogwart's Express

The morning of the first of September brought a kind of madness to the Burrow, as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny got ready for the journey to King's Cross to board the Hogwart's Express. Molly was in her element, organising everything and shouting orders at the teenagers. This morning it was the youngest Weasley who bore the brunt of her mother's infamous temper.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, just what do you think you are wearing?"

Ginny looked down at the low cut top she had bought in Muggle London a few days before.

"It's the new top I got in London, Mum."

Molly stared grimly at her daughter. "Well that it totally unsuitable for you to wear. And that skirt is far too short. Go and change at once!"

Ginny's face flushed red, not from embarrassment but from anger. "Could I remind you mother, that I am seventeen now and of age?"

"That may be true, young lady," Molly shot back icily. "But while you are living under our roof and we are paying your school fees, you will follow our rules. Now go and change into something more suitable."

Fuming, Ginny flounced away and reappeared five minutes later wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, somewhat to Harry's disappointment. Although he privately thought Ginny's figure was not as good as Hermione's, the first outfit had certainly displayed it to splendid advantage.

Hermione was looking rather the worse for wear this morning. She had appeared at breakfast wearing slacks and a tee shirt, her hair neatly tied back in a ponytail. Harry had thought she looked lovely. Hermione had already packed the night before; unfortunately she kept remembering extra items she needed and had to dash back to her room to add them to her luggage. As a result, her hair was starting to come loose from the ponytail and was returning to the bushy state of former years.

Eventually everything was ready and the four teenagers together with Molly bundled into the car the Ministry had provided and began the journey to King's Cross. Molly sat in the front with the Ministry driver while Harry and the others occupied the backseat, which had been magically expanded so it could accommodate all four comfortably.

"Why did the Ministry provide a car?" Harry wondered.

"Why shouldn't they?" Hermione replied, looking at him curiously.

Harry frowned in thought. "Well that's what happened in Third Year, when they thought Sirius was out to kill me." Harry fought back the wave of emotion that always gripped him when he remembered his Godfather. "You don't think there's something sinister going on, do you?"

"Nah!" This was Ron joining in the conversation. "I expect it's just because it's you. Famous Harry Potter and everything; Boy Who Lived, conqueror of Lord Thingy!" Ron chuckled and gave Harry a playful slap on the back. "Just relax and enjoy it, mate!"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't really convinced by Ron's explanation but decided the question wasn't worth pursuing.

As in their Third Year, the Ministry car was equipped with magical enhancements that allowed it to slide between other cars even in the most congested traffic, so the journey did not take long. Before they knew it, they were at King's Cross Station unloading their luggage.

"Now, are you sure you've got everything?" Molly enquired anxiously as they made their way to the wall that marked the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Yes Mum!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Molly's fussing.

"All right then." Molly gave her daughter an affectionate hug that Ginny endured patiently.

One by one, the four teenagers made their way onto the platform, choosing moments when no Muggles were watching.

Clouds of steam were billowing from the scarlet painted Hogwarts Express and partially obscuring the platform, where the large crowd of students was chattering excitedly, making half hearted attempts to load their luggage on the train.

"Luna!" Ginny shouted the blond Ravenclaw's name and hurried over to chat to her friend and neighbour. The other three were about to join them when a sarcastic voice sounded behind them.

"Well, well! If it isn't the much lauded Golden Trio!"

Turning, they found themselves confronted by Draco Malfoy. The arrogant Slytherin was staring at them haughtily, supported on each side by Gregory Goyle, looking bemused as usual, and Pansy Parkinson, who appeared to have taken the place of the late but not terribly lamented Vincent Crabbe.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked warily.

"We just came over to say hello, Granger," he responded coolly. "No need to get your hair in a frazzle." He smirked and looked at her rather tangled locks. "Not that it could get much worse!"

Hermione self-consciously smoothed down the back of her rather messy hair. "I admit it's not looking the best it ever has." She darted a quick look at Malfoy's forehead. Despite being only eighteen his hairline was already starting to recede. "But at least I do have hair!"

Malfoy's face darkened with anger. "You filthy mudblood!"

He took a step toward her then cried out in terror. With a flick of her wand Hermione had levitated him off the platform leaving the Slytherin floating helplessly six feet in the air.

"Let me down, Granger!" Malfoy howled. He drew his own wand but Hermione promptly summoned it out of his hand.

Pansy Parkinson stared up at Malfoy, then furious drew her own wand intending to hex Hermione, but Harry's was already in his hand and he pointed it right between the Slytherin girl's eyes.

"I wouldn't, Parkinson," he told her grimly. "I really wouldn't!"

Parkinson reluctantly lowered her wand. Looking over to his left Harry saw Ron with his wand drawn, covering Goyle.

"Let me down, Granger!" Malfoy shouted again.

Hermione shrugged. "All right then. _Finite!_"

With a startled cry, Malfoy crashed back down onto the platform. Staggering to his feet he glared at Hermione.

"Give me my wand back."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm confiscating this, Malfoy."

"You cant…"

"Oh but I can!" Hermione interrupted. She tapped the badge that was pinned to her tee shirt. "In case you've forgotten Malfoy, I'm Head Girl this year. I'll give this to your new Head of House to return to you tomorrow. Now clear off before I have to punish you further."

Harry moved closer to Hermione, adding his authority as Head Boy to hers. With muttered threats and several furious backward glances, the three Slytherins retreated.

Harry sighed. "I guess nothing really changes, huh?"

"What did you expect?" Ron asked. "Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't mean the Slytherins will stop being arses!"

"Come on," Hermione said, taking hold of each boy's arm. "Lets find ourselves a compartment before they're all taken."

Joining Ginny and Luna, the three boarded the train and found an empty compartment at the front. Hermione promptly got out a transfiguration textbook and started reading. Harry noticed with amusement that it was not the standard textbook for seventh year but a much more advanced treatise. The others started discussing what their final year would be like, focusing mainly on Quiddich, although Luna's contributions were unfailingly bizarre.

Darkness was overtaking the landscape outside a few hours later and Harry knew they would soon be arriving. He decided to pay a quick visit to the loo before changing into his robes. Harry was just washing his hands when the door suddenly opened and Ginny slipped inside, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped her name in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Ginny whispered, pressing herself against him.

Harry gulped, trying to resist the sudden wave of desire that flooded over him. Ginny's body was warm and lithe against his and he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Looking down he saw the way her low cut top emphasised her cleavage.

Ginny?" He gasped. "Your clothes! What…?"

"What about my clothes?" She whispered seductively, biting on his ear.

Harry groaned. "I thought you changed them?"

Ginny chuckled. "Illusion spell. You think I'm going to let Mum tell me how I should dress? And the thing about a skirt is it's much more convenient than jeans."

Taking out her wand Ginny pointed it at her belly. "_Impregnatus Impervium!" _ She intoned, reciting the standard contraceptive spell.

Harry's desire was warring with his sense of responsibility. "Ginny, we can't!"

"Why not? You weren't so reluctant last night!"

"That was last night!" Harry protested. "We're almost at Hogsmede and someone could come to use the loo any minute!"

"Then we need to be quick," Ginny retorted, and taking his hand guided it under her skirt. Harry groaned again as he realised she wasn't wearing any knickers.

Just at that moment the lock on the toilet door clicked. The couple sprang apart guiltily as the door swung open to reveal Hermione with her wand in her hand, a look of stern disapproval on her face.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

Ginny glared at her. "Why don't you mind your own business, Hermione?"

"As Head Girl this is my business!" Hermione retorted. "I don't know how you can be so irresponsible, Ginny. Don't you realise that something like this could lose Harry his badge?"

Ginny snorted. "And I suppose you and Ron will be entirely platonic for the rest of the year?"

"Probably not!" Hermione admitted. "But we will be discreet! Now go back to your compartment Ginny. I need to talk to Harry."

"You can't just order me about like that!" Ginny replied defiantly.

"As Head Girl I can!" Hermione retorted. "Now go Ginny before I'm forced to mention this to the Headmistress!"

"Hiding behind McGonagall's skirts already?" Ginny sneered. She drew her own wand. "Afraid to take me on witch to witch?"

Hermione looked at the redhead coolly. "Not at all. But if you want to duel me, you'd better have something a lot better than a Bat Bogey Hex up your sleeve!"

The two witches stared at each other in silence for several seconds, the tension between them electric. Harry decided then he had been silent long enough. He gently took Ginny's wand hand and pushed it down.

"That's enough Ginny!"

"But Harry…"

"No." Harry raised his hand to cut off any other protests. "Please Gin, just go back to the compartment. I promise we'll talk later."

Ginny hesitated, then reluctantly she nodded and walked back towards their compartment, giving Hermione a final look of distain.

"Quite a day you're having," Harry observed. "First Malfoy, now Ginny!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know. I'm sorry about that Harry but she's really starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm not surprised," he replied. "But try to avoid getting into a fight with her, Hermione. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'll do my best. But being Head Girl I can't afford to back down too much without compromising my authority. Usually I prefer to avoid situations like that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Hermione was undoubtedly the most capable student at Hogwarts and well able to defend herself, but she was not normally an aggressive person. Unlike Ginny, who tended to hex anyone who annoyed her at the drop of a hat, Hermione preferred to avoid confrontation if she could. Many might consider that a sign of weakness but Harry knew better. If the war with Voldemort had taught him nothing else it was that brute force was seldom the answer to any problem. It required courage certainly to stand up to an aggressor, but it often needed more to walk away when a confrontation would resolve nothing. He just hoped Ginny would understand that one-day.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes," Hermione told him. "We need to check everyone has changed into their robes and is ready to disembark. We're just about in the middle of the train here so let's each go and check in opposite directions."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

The two separated, Harry moving to the front of the train in the direction of the engine. Methodically, he began to check the carriages, making sure the students were ready to leave. Most had already changed, but a few needed gentle reminders.

The last carriage before the engine turned out to be empty. Harry remembered Hermione had said this was reserved for teachers or VIP's travelling to Hogwart's. Obviously there were none this year. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry entered one of the compartments. He was amused to notice that it was better decorated and much more luxurious than the student compartments. Clearly such luxury was considered wasted on students.

It was only when he left the compartment that Harry became aware of the cold. The atmosphere of the carriage had suddenly become frigid. And then he noticed the smell, a smell that was loathsomely familiar. Drawing his wand, Harry turned around, already knowing what he would see.

At the far end of the carriage, in front of the door leading to the driver's compartment, was the same creature he had seen in Diagon Alley. It looked more solid now, opaque instead of transparent, the membranous wings casting shadows over the door behind it. The dark eyes glared at him malevolently.

For a fraction of a second, Harry was frozen as he desperately searched for a happy memory to fuel his Patronus. There were surely many he could have chosen; the day he discovered he was a wizard, the defeat of Voldemort, making love to Ginny the night before. But strangely, what came into his mind was his talk with Hermione a week ago under the willow tree.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Brilliant light burst from the tip of Harry's wand and coalesced into the familiar shape of Prongs, now larger and brighter than he had ever been before. The stag Patronus charged towards the eldritch creature and as it's antlers came into contact with it the carriage resounded with an unearthly shriek.

The creature vanished and Prongs whirled around, galloping back towards Harry. In the few seconds before it vanished Harry gazed into the eyes of the Patronus that was named after his father, feeling somehow that even now, in these strangest of circumstances his father was still protecting him.

Harry glanced back down the carriage. The creature was gone as though it had never been there, but this time he had no doubts about the reality of what he had seen. He wondered if that scream had been heard with his ears or only his mind. If it had been audible the driver would surely have heard it, but there was no sound from behind the driver's door or any indication of the train slowing down.

Hurriedly, Harry left the VIP carriage and headed back to the middle of the train. He needed to speak to Hermione as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Grimoire of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me. If they did Harry and Hermione would have been dating since 4th Year

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's Prophecy

"You said it looked more solid this time?" Hermione looked at him worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it looked like a material creature instead of a phantom. But there was the same smell as before. And the same coldness and feeling of evil."

"At least we know the patronus works against it," Hermione said. "But I've got a bad feeling about all of this, Harry. The sooner we get the chance to research this thing the better. But for the moment we need to get to the Prefect's meeting."

The two friends were heading back to the compartment where the prefects were already gathering.

"Left it a bit late, haven't you?" Harry asked. "We're almost at Hogwarts."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want any discussion, Harry. This meeting is just to set policy for the prefects. I thought it best just to keep it short and avoid any arguments, especially with the Slytherins. Holding it now there's no opportunity to get bogged down in unnecessary details." She looked at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have talked about this with you."

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "I'm still new to all this, so I'm quite happy for you to take charge. You know you'll always have my support."

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione gave her friend a brilliant smile, just as they entered the compartment reserved for the prefects' meeting.

This compartment was larger than usual, reminding Harry of those in the V.I.P. section of the train. Even so, with six prefects from each House it was quite crowded.

As the two friends entered everyone turned towards them. The Gryffindor prefects grinned and gave them thumbs up signs, although Ginny looked disgruntled at seeing them together. The Slytherins were noticeably hostile and Malfoy and Parkinson glared at the two Head Students.

"All right, everyone," Hermione began. "We'll be arriving shortly so I'm keeping this brief. In fact there are just two points I need to make."

"You surprise me, Granger!" The sarcastic drawl of Draco Malfoy interrupted her. "I was sure you'd have at least a dozen!"

The other Slytherins sniggered, but Hermione ignored both them and Malfoy's intervention.

"The first is that any new rules introduced last year under the Carrows are now rescinded." Hermione paused, studying the prefect's faces. The Slytherins were clearly annoyed but everyone else looked pleased, although the announcement was hardly unexpected. "A copy of the new rule book is available for each of you in your dorms and you are advised to study it carefully. I expect the Senior Prefects to assist new ones in getting the hang of their duties."

Hermione paused for a second as everyone heard the screech of brakes and felt the train begin to slow down.

"My second comment is that I expect the rules to be enforced as written," Hermione continued. "But in doubtful cases I also expect you to err on the side of leniency. Harry and I will be reviewing all punishments handed out by prefects and any hint of favouritism or victimisation will be dealt with severely."

"You don't have much to say, do you Potter?" Malfoy said sarcastically. "Granger already got you whipped, eh?"

Harry shrugged and gave Malfoy a mocking smile. "I'm quite happy to let Hermione handle things, Malfoy. She is the best student in the school after all. Unlike some people who were, what, never better than fifteenth in our year?"

Draco Malfoy glared at Harry for this reminder of his poor class performance but before he could say anything the train came to a halt.

"All right everyone, this meeting is now closed," Hermione stated. "We'd better all disembark and head for the coaches."

Hermione turned away, with Harry and Ron following only to be halted by another comment from Malfoy.

"What about my wand Granger?"

Hermione turned back to face him. "I told you Malfoy, I'll give it to your Head of House to return to you tomorrow."

"And how the hell can I be a prefect without a wand?"

"You're not the only prefect in Slytherin," Hermione reminded him. "I'm sure Hogwarts can survive without your immense magical gifts for one night!"

Harry and Ron were both chuckling at Hermione's retort as they followed her out of the Prefect's Compartment.

The three of them, together with Ginny and Luna left the train and joined the crowd of students already on the platform at Hogsmede.

Darkness had already fallen, with no hint of moon or stars under the overcast sky. As the five walked to where the carriages were waiting they heard a familiar voice.

"First Years this way. All First Years follow me!"

"Hagrid!" All five of them shouted the half-giant's name as they rushed towards him, pushing their way through the crowd of first years that surrounded him and were looking up at his huge frame in awe.

"Hello you lot," Hagrid's ruddy face lit up into a beaming smile as he caught sight of them. "Great to see ya all back 'ere. Lookin' forward to yer last year?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "We certainly are Hagrid. I was wondering..." Hermione hesitated for a second before she continued. "I know I didn't take the first year of your NEWT class Hagrid, but is it too late to enrol for it? I'll make up the work I missed in Sixth Year."

Hagrid beamed even more. "Course yer can 'Ermione!" He looked hopefully at Harry and Ron. "What about you two?"

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Ron, who he could tell felt the same way he did. Both of them had missed Hagrid in Sixth Year but they did not relish the prospect of so much extra work.

"Come on, guys!" Hermione pleaded with them. "I promise I'll help you both catch up!"

Noticing the silent appeal in Hermione's eyes, Harry found it impossible to refuse her.

"All right," he said softly, and Ron nodded his reluctant agreement as well.

"Wonderful!" Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips then hugged Harry enthusiastically. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of her hair and the floral, slightly fruity perfume she was using.

Hagrid chuckled. "You two are just putty in 'er hands, aint ya?"

Before either Ron or Harry could protest this, there was a flash of lighting overhead. Thunder rumbled across the darkened sky and heavy rain began to fall.

"Ye'd better head fer the coaches before yer all get drenched," Hagrid shouted.

The five of them hurried away as lighting flashed again and the downpour increased.

"We're gonna get soaked!" Ron moaned.

"Oh no we won't!" Drawing her wand, Hermione swept if round in a circle over their heads. "_Impervius Enclosum_!"

Instantly the rain stopped falling on them. Looking up, Harry saw the raindrops bounce of an invisible barrier about two feet above their heads. Rivulets of water were running down what appeared to be a hemispherical dome surrounding them. But it clearly did not impede the passage of solid objects as several people brushed against them, running towards the coaches to escape the rain as the five companions walked at a more sedate pace.

"Brilliant spell, Hermione!" Harry grinned at her as he made the compliment and she smiled back shyly, her face flushing a little at his praise.

"Oh yes, Genius Hermione at work again!" Ginny muttered. "We should all kneel down and kiss her arse!"

Harry darted an angry glance at his girlfriend, but she stubbornly ignored him. Looking at Hermione, he could tell by her stiff posture and the studiously composed expression on her face that the words had hurt. He decided then to confront Ginny about her attitude as soon as he got the chance.

But there was no opportunity for that just then. They came up to where the couches were waiting and after a brief search found one that was empty.

Harry, Hermione and the two Weasleys hastily got in trying to avoid looking at the thestrals. They had all seen people die during the Battle of Hogwarts and did not want this reminder of it. Typically, Luna was completely unfazed by what made everyone else uncomfortable and gazed dreamily at the spectral winged horses.

"Sorry Luna, there's only enough room for four," Ron apologised. "Looks like you'll have to find another coach."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary, Ronald!" With these words Luna promptly settled herself on the redhead's lap.

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair and he coughed uncomfortably. Harry glanced quickly at Hermione who was seated next to him, wondering how she would react to another girl being so familiar with her boyfriend. Hermione was frowning at the blond Ravenclaw and for a moment Harry feared there would be trouble. Then she just shrugged and looked away and Harry guessed she had just accepted it as part of Luna's eccentricity.

"There seemed to be quite a lot of First Years," Harry remarked, trying to find a safe topic for conversation, as the carriage started moving.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "There must have been at least fifty."

"Never known there to be so many Firsties before," Ron chimed in.

"Some of them looked a bit older than eleven," Hermione observed. "I expect a lot of parents were too afraid to let their kids come last year so they're coming now instead."

"Hope there'll be enough room then." Ron looked concerned.

"I expect they'll just double up the first and second year dorms," Hermione replied. "If the extra First Years were students who didn't enrol last September that means the Second Year Class will be smaller than normal, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's if there are any dorms to start with," Harry said worriedly. "The last time we saw it Hogwarts was practically a ruin, Gryffindor Tower especially. How could they repair everything that quickly?"

Ron shrugged. "Magic mate! Wizarding building methods are a heck of a lot faster than muggle ones."

"I don't really know much about wizarding construction techniques," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It just never occurred to me to study that."

"It didn't?" Ron stared at her in mock horror. "Not knowing something about magic? Hermione, I'm shocked!"

"Oh shut up, Ron!" Hermione chuckled good naturedly at his teasing.

"I just hope they used properly charmed mortar in the repairs," Luna said. "Otherwise Hogwarts might become infested with Andorian fire-weevils and we wouldn't want that!"

"Um, no Luna, we wouldn't." Hermione agreed uncertainly.

Taking a powder compact from her pocket, she snapped it open and proceeded to check her make-up. Harry noticed though that her shoulders were shaking slightly, and he realised Hermione was trying desperately not to laugh.

As the carriage passed through the boar-headed gates that marked the Hogwarts' grounds, Ron leaned out of the window and whistled softly.

"Those wizard repairers have done a bloody good job!"

Everyone crowded round to look out. The dark mass of the distant castle loomed majestically against the night sky, it's imposing edifice outlined in a thousand points of orange light shining from the numerous windows. Lighting flashed again and Harry gasped at what it revealed. Hogwarts looked exactly as it had done when he came here as a First Year, it's soaring towers and parapets showing no scars or evidence of the battle that had almost destroyed it. It seemed impossible to credit that the castle had ever been so badly damaged.

Within minutes the carriages had come to a halt outside the castle entrance. Other groups of students dashed inside to avoid another drenching, but thanks to Hermione's spell Harry and his companions were able to accomplish their return with a little more dignity. Ron, Hermione and Luna headed straight into the Great Hall but Harry pulled Ginny to the side.

"What is it, Harry?" His girlfriend asked him curiously.

He took a deep breath. "Ginny, will you please leave Hermione alone!"

She stared back at him coldly. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean," he retorted. "All those little slights and insults you're throwing at her. It's got to stop, Ginny!"

She glared at him furiously. "And just why are you so concerned about her?"

"I'm concerned because she's my friend!" Harry met her glare calmly. "I don't like my friends being abused."

"If you're so anxious about your precious Hermione, maybe you should date her instead of me!" Ginny snapped.

Harry snapped right back at her. "Well if she wasn't going out with your brother, maybe I would!"

The instant Harry spoke those words he regretted them. Tears filled Ginny's eyes and her face was white with shock. Without saying a word she brushed past him and slowly made her way into the Great Hall.

Harry followed, his mind in turmoil. He didn't know what had made him say that, but he realised it was true; were it not for Ron he would jump at the chance of being Hermione's boyfriend. But now he feared that instead of resolving the tension between the two girls he had just made everything worse.

As Harry entered the restored Great Hall, his mind was drawn away from these problems for a moment. The Hall looked as magnificent as ever, lit by a thousand floating candles that hovered over the four student tables. Overhead the bewitched ceiling added to the illumination as lighting from the storm lit up the darkly overcast sky. At the far end of the Hall he saw the teachers' table on it's raised platform. McGonagall sat on the golden throne at its centre and seated around it were the other teachers, most of whom Harry recognised. Flitwick was not present but he saw Hagrid, Sinistra, Sprout and several others he knew but whose names escaped him. He was surprised to see Horace Slughorn as well and he noticed a slender, dark haired man of about forty who he assumed must be the new DADA teacher.

Approaching the Gryffindor table he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together and gesturing to him to take an empty space opposite them. Sitting where his friends had indicated, Harry found himself next to Neville Longbottom.

"Nev!" Harry extended his hand to the slayer of Nagini. "Good to see you back here!"

"Hello Harry!" Neville smiled shyly as he shook hands.

"Hey Harry!" Looking round he saw Seamus Finnegan sitting a few seats away next to Dean Thomas. "Great to see you back here mate!" Dean called out.

Harry grinned and waved at them. He wondered where Ginny was and found her several places away down the opposite side of the table, next to Lavender and Parvati. He tried to catch her attention but she stubbornly ignored him.

Harry sighed, wondering how long this particular quarrel would last. But he had no time to worry about that because Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and was calling for silence.

"Professor Flitwick," The Headmistress called out in the suddenly hushed Great Hall. "You may bring in the new students now!"

The doors at the far end opened and the diminutive Charms Professor entered, followed by a crowd of First Years, most of them taller than he. Every eye was on Flitwick and his entourage as they progressed forward to stand in front of the Staff Table. Motioning them to remain where they were, Flitwick darted to the side and brought out the battered Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool. Placing the Hat on the stool he stood to one side.

The silence in the Great Hall was almost palpable as every eye was fixed on the Sorting Hat. Then it suddenly twitched into life, twisting itself upright. A tear like a mouth opened near the brim and the Hat began to sing

_In ancient times, in days of yore,_  
_there lived four wizards bold._  
_Who thought to build a magic school_  
_their secrets to unfold_.

_Brave Gryffindor, fair Ravenclaw,  
the wisest ever seen.  
Sweet Hufflepuff, sly Slytherin,  
of dark and cunning mien._

_Here each a House they founded,  
where their protégées should dwell.  
And then at last, to make the choice,  
created me as well._

_But 'ere I point you to the place,  
where heart and soul aspire.  
I'll take a moment to digress,  
and give this warning dire._

_Of recent strife, you're all aware,  
there's little need to tell.  
The Chosen One fulfilled his fate  
and so Tom Riddle fell._

_But cease not from your vigilance,  
all danger has not passed.  
New darkness gathers at the door,  
more dreadful than the last._

_Against this fearsome enemy,  
old tactics cannot win.  
The Chosen One himself must fail,  
and so the outlook's grim._

_Yet hope remains, for someone new  
steps forward to the mark.  
A bright young witch, our Champion  
to stand against the Dark._

_A witch indeed, let none deny,  
'though foul in many's sight.  
Of learning great, of wisdom deep,  
of matchless magic might._

_The Chosen One's companion true,  
through many a trying year.  
His hope, his guide, his confidant,  
his rock and friend most dear._

_And now together both must stand,  
upon the brink of doom.  
Have courage, gather all your strength,  
for the trials that follow soon._

_With this I've told you all my tale,  
there's nothing left to sing.  
Step forward, set me on your head,  
let the Sorting now begin!_

As the Sorting Hat fell silent all the students began whispering excitedly, trying to make sense of what they had just heard.

"Silence!" The Headmistress commanded and the whispering died down. "Continue, Professor Flitwick!"

"Each of you will step forward as I call out your names," Flitwick instructed the new students in his squeaky voice. "You will sit on the stool, placing the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into your House."

Opening a long scroll, he began to call out names.

"Appleby, Michelle."

A dark haired girl stepped forward nervously. She sat down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted.

Applause and cheers rang out from the Ravenclaw table as the girl made her way there.

The Sorting continued but nobody near Harry at the Gryffindor table was paying any attention. Everyone was focused on one particular student. Harry saw Hermione look uncertainly at her housemates as she realised everyone nearby was watching her.

"What is it?" she asked. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

_A/N This chapter has taken much longer than I expected. Apologies to people I promised in review replies to have it up earlier. This was much harder than I expected but I needed to get this chapter right, as it's crucial to the story._


End file.
